rooms_of_memoryfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mysterious Living Room
The Mysterious Living Room is known for its shaded lights and fantastic furniture and decorations. Secret visitors often come here to enjoy the warmth of the fireplace and a beautifully set holiday table. __TOC__ Items to Get Quests 'Christmas Tree' Astronomer Andrew: All right. Everything is going the way it should go! Now we need to charge all the Christmas ornaments with mysterious energy. When charged, they will gain magic power and will be very useful for us. *Get 3 Tinsels from the Elf *Get 3 Tree Cones from the Snowman. *Assemble the Holiday Tree Astronomer Andrew: Great! Now our Christmas Tree is not only beautiful, but it also has magic power. I can't wait to see our dear Professor again! 'Holiday Dinner Table' Astronomer Andrew: Now we need to work with the lights and decide where they should be on the table. These lights are magical. Okay, we are almost done. You are doing a great job! It is about the time to sit at the table for the holidays dinner. Who knows, perhaps the Professor will join us too! *Get 3 Christmas Candies from Santa Claus *Find 3 Mandarins from Santa Claus *Assemble the Holiday Candle Astronomer Andrew: Well, we have decorated the Christmas Tree and our holiday dinner is ready. I wonder if the Professor can smell these delicious dishes from the distance. 'Chest of Wonders' Astronomer Andrew: What was that? Did you just hear some noise outside? It sounded like something has just hit the ground. Oh! It is a chest with a letter from the Professor. The letter says: "My dearest friends, I wish you a very Merry Christmas! I know how long you have been waiting for me, how many preparations you have made. Unfortunately, the circumstances don't let me return home at the moment." *Explore the Mysterious Living Room in Puzzle mode. Merry Christmas! Butler Alfred: It's such a pity that the Professor cannot return home during the holidays! Well, being the butler of the house, I have to take care of my responsibilities. Ladies and Gentlemen, the dinner is served. Merry Christmas! 'Quiet Ghost' Martha the Maid: Do you remember the strange sound that the chest made when it fell off the roof? That sound wree preceded by a strange noise and a clap in the fireplace. Then the room was filled with fog, and a great number of ghosts crawled out of the Portal. I just hate ghosts! *Explore the Mysterious Living Room in Puzzle mode *Chase away any ghost from the Mysterious Living Room Martha the Maid: It is quite easy to deal with ghosts. They just fly past you and cover everything in thick white fog, so you cannot see a thing right in front of you. 'Hardworking Virgin' Astronomer Andrew: By the way, the Hour Book of Duke de Berry, which Santa Clause gave to Andrew as a Christmas gift, is a very wise book. I have started reading it and I see that my speculations about the stellar nature of human fates actually make sense. Perhaps, the Scroll of Virgins and the Hour Book will help us to find the key to the mystery! *You need to get 2 Snow Christmas Tree Balls *Find 2 Colorful Flags *Assemble the Virgin Ornament Astronomer Andrew: Virgins are so hard working! They always keep things in order. It's impossible to keep anything secret from them. When visiting friends Virgins always help hosts to wash the dishes. Moreover, if anything is wrong in the house, Virgins will notice it. For instance, they will see wholes in a sofa cover even if they are hidden behind some cushions. 'Dark Genies' Martha the Maid: Genies that appear at twilight are scary. They light the space around them with mysterious twinkling light. Such Genies make groaning sounds right above your ear, and it sounds as if a parliament of owls is flying in the room. Besides, when the Twilight Genies are around, black smoke comes out of the fireplace. *Explore the Mysterious Living Room in Puzzle mode *Chase away any ghost from the Mysterious Living Room Martha the Maid: Yet, Twilight Genies can also be chased away. Now that the Genies are gone, the holiday lights are shining so brightly in the room. My heart is singing! 'Marine Queen' Martha the Maid: The Marine Queen is the ghost which I never liked. She reminds me of one of my college instructors. I remeber her raspy voice and her math assignments: "Now calculate an equationn in one unknown." Ugh, I just hated Arithmetic! *Explore the Mysterious Living Room in Jumbled Words mode *Chase away any ghost from the Mysterious Living Room Martha the Maid: It's a good thing that I don't have to deal with any cold, hard numbers at the moment. I am surprised with how fast Andrew copes with various equations and math problems when he makes his astrological calculations. '' 'Aquatic Pisces' ''Astronomer Andrew: I know for sure that Pisces would quit searching after two hours of unproductive work. They like comfort and certainty too much. Going with the flow is very typical of Pisces because it takes less efforts to live this way. *Get 2 Ice Cream Pops *You need to get 2 Snow Christmas Tree Balls from the Elf *Assemble the Pisces Ornament Astronomer Andrew: Here is the result of hard work and persistence. I wanted to quit searching so many times. Yet, look, here is the secret which the Professor once hid in the Living Room. It is a scroll with images of the horoscope signs. I wonder what mystery is behind this scroll. Perhaps, the Chest of Wonders will help us to find an answer to this question. Get the reward! and status. If you're short before levelling up and still have , make sure to use your energy up before opening the chest.}} Search Thingies Category:Event room